happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Giggles
Giggles is one of the Main Characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio Giggles is a pink chipmunk who has a white diamond-shaped marking, a white oval on her torso and wears a big red bow on her head. She has the personality of a young girl, as she enjoys frolicking through flowers, having tea parties with friends, ice skating, and having a shy and sweet demeanor. Her name comes from her habit of giggling often. She appears to be allergic to roses which was revealed in her Valentines Smoochie. Giggles is one of the primary characters in the leader of the series and appears along with Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy in the advertisements. She may have also been one of the first characters to be created along with Cuddles and Shifty. Giggles is a very affectionate character and is often seen hugging and kissing several of the characters. She is particularly close to Cuddles whom she has a crush on as hinted in several episodes (especially in Remains to be Seen when zombified Giggles and Cuddles did the famous Lady and the Tramp kiss (although with a brain instead of pasta) and in the Fall Out Boy: The Carpal Tunnel of Love music video where for the first time their romantic relationship was really explored. They also kissed technically, but they were killed by impalement from a pole, their bodies slid to where it looked like they were kissing. However, she's been seen with others characters. In Blind Date, she was supposed to go on a blind date with The Mole, in the Love Bites episode Cold Hearted she was seen with Cro-Marmot and The Mole, and in the Love Bites episode Sea of Love she was on a date with Russell. She is best friends with Petunia. The two run a lemonade stand together. She is also friends with Toothy because he is friends with Cuddles. Her deaths usually involve being crushed, her chest or her head (it is mostly sliced off, or stuff is ripped out of it). One of her most gruesome injuries is in Eyes Cold Lemonade where her face is sliced off by nails and lemonade is spat in her face. Despite this, she doesn't die in the aforementioned episode. Giggles is also very environmental in Every Litter Bit Hurts going so far as to chain herself to a tree to prevent Lumpy from cutting it down. When she sees someone polluting the environment, she'll lose her temper and yell at them. She is also considered as a damsel in distress. When she's in trouble, Splendid usually comes to the rescue, but injures or kills her in the process. For example, in From Hero to Eternity, Splendid explodes Cuddles and ruptures Giggles' eardrums. In another example, he accidentally decapitates her in Helping Helps while trying to rescue her from a flood. Even though she dies quite a bit, she survived in Stayin' Alive (debatably), Happy Trails pt. 1 (But not part two), Tongue Twister Trouble, Eyes Cold Lemonade, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, I Get a Trick Out of You, Concrete Solution, Let it Slide, Ipso Fatso, As You Wish, Easy Comb, Easy Go, A Change of Heart, Wipe Out, Dunce Upon a Time, Blind Date, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Chew Said a Mouthful, Milk Pong, Cold Hearted, Sea of Love, the Youtube Live Episode, Swelter Skelter, I Nub You, and the HTF Break Shorts ''Deck the Halls and We Wish You.'' Giggles' Episodes Famous Deaths *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya *Helping Helps *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark *Home is Where the Hurt is *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Every Litter Bit Hurts *Double Whammy Starring Roles *Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya! *Helping Helps *Stayin’ Alive *Boo Do You Think You Are? *You’re Baking Me Crazy *Snow What? That’s What! *This is Your Knife *Happy Trails pt. 1 *Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark *Flippin’ Burgers *Eyes Cold Lemonade *Better Off Bread *Blind Date *Giggles' Valentine Smoochie *Every Litter Bit Hurts *Dunce Upon a Time *Home is Where the Hurt is *The Carpal Tunnel of Love Featuring Roles *Banjo Frenzy (Pilot Episode) *Tongue Twister Trouble *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Class Act *I Get a Trick Out of You *Let it Slide *Remains to be Seen *Stealing the Spotlight *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *From Hero to Eternity *Ipso Fatso *Doggone It *Who's to Flame? *Snow Place to Go *A Change of Heart *Mime to Five *Blast From the Past *Chew Said a Mouthful *See What Develops *Idol Curiosity *Aw Shucks! *Wipe Out *Letter Late than Never *I've Got You Under My Skin *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow *Ski Patrol *Youtube Live Episode *Milk Pong *We're Scrooged! *Something Fishy *Swelter Skelter *See You Later, Elevator Appearance Roles *And the Kitchen Sink *Don't Yank My Chain (as a hula girl figurine) *Concrete Solution *As You Wish *Gems the Breaks *Wingin' It *Easy Comb, Easy Go *Junk in the Trunk *Double Whammy Part 1 *Wrath of Con *I Nub You *YouTube 101: Subscriptions (as a cardboard cutout) HTF Break Roles *Deck the Halls *We Wish You Love Bites Roles *Cold Hearted *Sea of Love Kringle Roles *Kringle Tree *Kringle Feast *Kringle Karols Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Girl Scout - You’re Baking Me Crazy #Lemonade Stand Co-Owner - Eyes Cold Lemonade; Gems the Breaks; Milk Pong #Waitress - Concrete Solution #Environmentalist Leader - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Christmas Play Actor - Class Act #Genie - As You Wish #Nurse - Change of Heart; Chew Said a Mouthful; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Student - Something Fishy Fates Deaths #Banjo Frenzy (Pilot Episode): Decapitated by Lumpy's Banjo. #Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya: Flung off a merry-go-round, sliced in half by a piece of wood, and impaled through the heart with handle. #Helping Helps: Splendid flies under a tree with her, accidentally decapitating her. #Stayin' Alive: Giggles gets a teapot stuck in her head and hot tea possibly burns her brain (debatable). #Boo Do You Think You Are: Sliced in half by a pendulum. #You’re Baking Me Crazy: Lumpy accidentally launches an eggbeater at her, mutilating her eyes and brain. #Snow What? That’s What: Impaled through eyes and face by icicles. #This is Your Knife: Flippy strangles her with Cuddles’ intestines. #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark: Gets stung by jellyfish, has an allergic reaction and eventually dies. #Flippin’ Burgers: Flippy squeezes ketchup and mustard into her ears which comes out her nose, causing her to suffocate. #Class Act: Dies in a school explosion. #Better Off Bread: Her back is broken when Splendid rescues her and the skin on her head is torn off when Splendid flies too quickly. Later falls of a cliff to her assumed death when Splendid goes back in time and refuses to rescue her. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in truck crash, revived as zombie and killed again when zombie Flippy’s brain explodes. #Stealing the Spotlight: Burnt to death due to the heat released by Lumpy’s Christmas lights. #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!: Buried in avalanche, as her bow can be seen in the background when Disco Bear pokes his head out the snow before getting planked (debatable). #Valentine Smoochie Flowers: Tries to stop her sneeze by covering her nose, but it blows her brain out the back of her head. #Valentine Smoochie Cupid: Shot by 10 love arrows from outside the screen. #Valentine Smoochie Note: Envelope cuts her tongue in half. Dies of massive blood loss. #Kringle Tree: Lumpy accidentally hacks her face with an axe. #Kringle Feast: Killed in an explosion caused by Lumpy. #Kringle Karols: Burns alive when the candle she's holding fall on her, lighting her head on fire (debatable). #Ski Patrol: Her organs (and other items) pop out of her chest after Lumpy improperly performs open heart surgery on her. #Wrong Side of the Tracks: Crushed from the impact of roller coaster hitting ground. #From Hero to Eternity: Head burnt by lava, falls down a hill and becomes part of a snowball that Splendid assumingly doesn't notice. #And the Kitchen Sink: Run over by Pop’s SUV. #Doggone It: Skinned and mauled by Whistle. #Who’s to Flame: Burns to death. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: The Mole stabs her heart out with a litter stick. #Snow Place to Go: Crushed by a burning mast. #Gems the Breaks: Hit by a massive wave of Splendid’s vomit. #Mime to Five: Mauled by killer ducks. #Blast from the Past: (1) Crushed by dump truck. (2) Squeezed to death by swing. (3) Same fate from Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. #See What Develops: Skin and flesh ripped off by Splendid’s speed. #Idol Curosity: Crushed by earthquake. (Idol Induced) #Home is Where the Hurt is: Shredded in half by loose nails after sliding down a banister. #Aw, Shucks: Brain crushed out by giant popcorn. #Letter Late Than Never: Sweater shrinks, popping her head off. #Wingin It: Shredded by plane engines. #I’ve Got You Under My Skin: Head impaled on Sniffles’ shrinking machine. #Junk in the Trunk: Lumpy accidentally puts a poster over her, suffocating her to death. #Double Whammy pt. 1: Bones and organs to be yanked from her body through her eye sockets by a plane's propellers. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Impaled through the mouth by a pipe, along with Cuddles. #Wrath of Con: Head melted by lightsaber. #Something Fishy: Eaten alive by Russell's killer fish. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed in the explosion from Flippy's Bomb. (Death not shown) #Giggles Bumper: Face melted with popcorn butter, as she screams in pain. #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Deaths and injuries various, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted or burned. #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Cut in half by an axe. (Death not shown) #Ice Slide: Ran over by Cro-Marmot. #Sounds like April 2006 Calendar: Head explodes when Cuddles plays a trumpet close to her ear. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Dies when she falls to the ground. (Death not seen) #February 2005 Calendar: Impaled by 11 love arrows from outside the screen. #March 2005 Calendar: Apparently squished, along with Toothy and Cuddles. #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies from breathing in gas, as in Kringle Feast. #May Day, May Day - May 2007 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Double Whammy Part 1. #February 2008 Calendar: Impaled through the head and mouth by a pole. #June 2008 Calendar: Top of her head comes off along with her mortar board. #Spring is in the Air March 2009 Calendar: Falls to her death down a cliff. #Easter Egghead April 2009 Calendar: Head is cracked like an egg. #Un-named Wallpaper: She and Toothy play with a bomb. It can be assumed she and Toothy died. #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Flung off a merry-go-round. #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes (Death not seen) Seen in Arcade Games #Hot Potato: Dies in the explosion # Fire Escape: Falls to her death. Seen in comics #HTF Comic 3: Killed by Mime's falling unicycle. #Just Plane Silly: Eyes sliced out her sockets from a paper plane. #Hear Today Gone tomorrow: Brain shot out of her head. #Making a Good Bleed: Killed in a car explosion. Injuries #Stayin’ Alive: Shards of broken teapot get lodged in her face. #Eyes Cold Lemonade: Face thrashed off horribly and burned by lemonade. #Kringle Karols: Throws a candle in the air, and her head sets on fire. #Class Act: Sandbag falls on present costume she is wearing, cutting her face off. Killed later by explosion. #From Hero to Eternity: Suffers ear damage (possibly permanent deafness) when Splendid causes an explosion. Later, the top of her head is burnt by lava. #Wipe Out: Kisses Cro-Marmot, but lips stick to ice. She tries to pull them off, but they get torn off. #Home is Where the Hurt is: Privates get scraped by nails when sliding down a banister. #I've Got You Under My Skin: Slips backwards and cracks her head on a mailbox when she pulls off the door knob. #Cold Hearted: Eyes get stuck on Cro-Marmot's block of ice. They get torn out of their sockets when she pulls her head off the ice. #Sea of Love: Facial skin ripped off by an angler fish. #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Injuries various, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted or burned. #Swelter Skelter: Skin on backside was peeled off and melted while sliding down a hot slide. #Holidazed & Confuzed: Burned by fire. Additional #Winter Break DVD: Christmas light exploded in her face, sending shards of glass in her eye. She runs away screaming. #Blood Sample AB: Eye impaled by a safety pin. #Happy Killers: Scratched all over by Mittens/Honey. #ConGRADulations Wallpaper: Impaled in the eye by a pencil. #HTF Hot-Topic T-Shirt: Burnt by Flippy. Love Interests *Cuddles - Carpal Tunnel of Love, Remains to be Seen, From Hero to Eternity, We're Scrooged!, Flippin' Burgers (ps by Kenn Navarro: Although our default couple is Cuddles and Giggles), I Nub You. *The Mole - Cold Hearted , Blind Date (debatable since he didn't exactly go on a date with her) *Cro-Marmot - Cold Hearted, Wipe Out (debatable since she possibly kissed him because he won a trophy) *Mime - Easy Comb, Easy Go, Who's to flame? (debatable beacuse Petunia loves Mime see in Petunia's description, Love bites: I Heart U and Easy Comb, Easy Go. Than Mime is there because of Petunia not Giggles.) *Russell - Sea of Love *Nutty - Dunce Upon a Time (debatable because Nutty could also have been her brother or son.) Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 0 *'Toothy' - 0 *'Lumpy' - 2 ("Snow What? That's What!" Along with Cro-Marmot and debatable, "Dunce Upon a Time") *'Petunia' - 3 ("Snow What? That's What!" along with Cro-Marmot, "Dunce Upon a Time", "Wrath of Con") *'Handy' - 0 *'Nutty' - 1 ("Dunce Upon a Time") *'Sniffles' - 0 *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 0 *'The Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 1 ("Dunce Upon a Time") *'Shifty' - 1 ("Dunce Upon a Time") *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Others' - 1 (1 fish from "Happy Trails Pt.2: Jumping the Shark") Additional *Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Pushes Lumpy and kills him somehow. Trivia *In the First Blood DVD, it says that Giggles enjoys crossword puzzles. *In "Crazy Disco", Giggles and Cuddles were seen wearing a bikini (even though Cuddles is a boy). In the updated version, Disco Inferno, they don't wear one. *Giggles and Petunia work as waitresses at the Happy Tree Cafe. Giggles is seen working there in Concrete Solution and Petunia is seen working there in A Change of Heart. *Giggles is one of the playable characters in the video game Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. *In Giggles' smoochie, all the blood spatters are heart-shaped. *She is allergic to roses as seen on her Smoochie. *Giggles is the first character to die in the second internet season. *She was the first character to die in the whole series, in Banjo Frenzy. *She was listed as a featuring role in the episode, Peas in a Pod, although she didn't appear in that episode. *She has the second hightest number of appearances (after Lumpy). *She's one of only four female characters. The others are Petunia, Flaky and Lammy. *She is the only character who has seen Lumpy naked, and twice at that, in You're Bakin' Me Crazy and Let it Slide. *In Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, she didn't have the marking on her forehead. She also didn't have it in her season 1 pop-up, even though the marking was present within the episodes. *Giggles, along with Cuddles, Flaky, Lifty and Shifty, appears in all three episodes of "One Foot in the Grave". *She has a pet cat which is seen in Junk in the Trunk and Something Fishy. *Giggles likes heart patterns on everything and her favorite color is pink for also she has pink skin. *She is the first victim of Lumpy, Splendid and Disco Bear (debatable) *She is the most frequent victim of Splendid and Sniffles. *In all 3 episodes Disco Bear starred in in the TV episodes, Giggles, Petunia and Flaky appeared as well and survived in them. *She is the one who gets paired up with the male characters the most. *Giggles is also the character mainly used for valentine episodes and love themes; she has been seen with Disco Bear (but would rather not), Cuddles, The Mole, Cro-Marmot, and Russell. *Giggles and Cuddles now seem to have a boyfriend girlfriend relationship. Gallery File:Early_giggles.jpg|The early version of Giggles. File:Giggles_Intro.png|Giggles' internet season 2 intro. File:Giggle_tv_intro.gif|Giggles' TV season intro. Wall-cal-2010-jun02-800.jpg|Giggles sliding See Also *Genie Giggles Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters